There is an extensive prior art for display frames, involving a multitude of designs and components, including molding, glazing, matting, mounting, points, hangers, glue, tape, wires, D-rings, eyelets, backing, wall bumpers, etc. These myriad elements add to typical framing expenses, especially when archival materials are involved, and are often out-of-step with the aesthetics of contemporary artwork. Another typical drawback of common wall framing techniques is that they are permanent, and do not allow for easy updating and rotating of framed art. Most existing frames allow for only frontal viewing.